


Amity

by TacticalCupcakes



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalCupcakes/pseuds/TacticalCupcakes
Summary: Sayori has her beloved cow taken from her by a big ol' meanie! But then a boy shows up to save the day, and... the rest is history.A short story about how Sayori met her childhood friend.





	Amity

“Give him back!”

I flails my arms helplessly in front of me, trying to reach my best friend. The mean boy laughs, holding me back effortlessly and dangling my toy cow teasingly above.

“It’s right here!” he sneered, showing me an ugly smile. “Just take it already!”

I try to jump up, but he shoves me down to the ground forcefully, scraping my knee against the concrete. I can’t stop the tears now; They took my friend, and I can’t do anything about it.

_If only I’d stayed at home, this wouldn’t have happened…_

“Oh look, she’s crying now!” he laughs, leering over me. “Maybe I’ll hang onto this thing for a bit longer…”

“Pl-Please…” I whimper, “I can’t sleep without him…”

“Then I guess you’re gonna be pretty tired from now on, huh?”

I don’t know what to do. Even if I were to tell my mum about what happened, I don’t know who this person is. He’d just leave with Mr.Cow, and he’d be gone forever, and he’d be so afraid and alone and scared and alone and sad, and I’d be sad, and-

“Hey!”

Both of us look over to see a boy around my age standing as tall as he can manage. He sizes up my cow’s kidnapper, planting his feet firmly into the ground. His scruffy brown hair is tousled by the breeze, barely obscuring his hazel eyes.

“What do _you_ want, little fish?”

“Give her back her cow!” he shouts,

“Oh yeah, tough guy?” the bully laughs, “or else what?”

“Or I’ll take it back!”

The boy lunges at the bully, knocking my cow out of his hands. I scurry over and scoop up my cow, squeezing him tightly and running back. Shouting out something I can’t repeat in polite company, the bully grabs my savior and pulls him off of him, smacking him squarely in the eye.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” the bully spat. “I didn’t even want the dumb cow anyway!”

The bully ran off, leaving me and the young boy alone.

“Um…” I shuffle awkwardly, “thank you for getting me Mr.Cow back…”

“It’s okay,” he chuckled, holding his hand over his eye.

“I, um… I’m sorry you got hurt because of me…”

“Really, it’s fine…” he waves his hand at me. “It’s only gonna hurt for a little bit. It’s more important that you got your cow back.”

He smiles at me, and holds out his free hand.

“I’m Emery, by the way.”

I take his hand and shake it. “Um, I’m Sayori…”

“Sayori… that’s a good name!” he grins. I can’t help but smile back.

“H-Hey! Um,” I look around to confirm that no one else is around before looking back at Emery, “would you maybe like to come to my house for ice cream? I still feel a bit bad about what happened…”

His uncovered eye lights up. “Okay!”

Smiles on our faces, the two of us start walking towards my house. The air outside is sweet, like orange juice swirling around in the sun.

“He must be really special to you, huh?” Emery nods over at Mr. Cow.

“Oh, yeah! I’ve had him as long as I can remember!”

Emery looks up thoughtfully. “That’s so cool! I wanna have something like that!”

“Well,” I hold up Mr.Cow in front of me, then turn back to Emery, “Mr. Cow says he likes you, and that you’ll have something you can treasure.”

“Yeah! I can’t wait!” he pumps his fist in the air, revealing a shiny black eye.

“Oh gosh! Your eye!” I yell out.

“Heh, I must look like Mr.Cow now, huh?”

I can’t help but giggle. _I like this boy…_

After a little while, we come up to my house. Emery stops for a moment, looking back and forth between my house and the one next door.

“Wait… you’re my neighbor!”

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!” I gasp. He grins back at me.

“That’s awesome! We’re gonna see each other all the time!”

There’s something light and fluffy swirling around in my head. I made a new friend, he got Mr. Cow back for me, we’re gonna have ice cream together, and now I find out he’s been living next door to me this whole time!

“We’re gonna be best friends!” I laugh, skipping over to my door. “Come on! There’s Ice cream to be had!”

Chuckling, Emery runs over to catch up with me, and the two of us enter my house.


End file.
